Casper High Musical
by GothicChevy
Summary: Danny and Sam meet on the last day summer and enter the school's talent show together. Can they survive Paulina's onslaught and win the competition? my first fanfic. please R&R! DxS, slight OOC Paulina x Dash COMPLETE
1. The Last Day of Summer

Chapter 1: The Last Night of Summer!

It was the last night of summer for teenagers in Amity Park. Almost all the teenagers were at the Nasty Burger for a "Last Night of Summer special". The special was a temporary stage set up next to the fast food restaurant for karaoke. All the teens were sitting at outside tables by the stage.

At one table just in front of the stage was the "in" crowd. Sitting on the far left of the table was a fourteen year old boy with messy hair as black as the night sky that was hanging overhead, and eyes as light blue as the daytime sky. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a red oval on it, blue jeans, and red/white sneakers.

"Hey Danny," a Latin girl called from the other side of the table called. She had long curly black hair, teal eyes, and a shapely figure that most guys would drool over. She was wearing a pink halter top that showed off her midriff, hip-hugging capri-style blue jeans and white slip-on shoes. "When do you think they'll start this? It's already 7:31!"

"Chill out Paulina. Not everyone can be punctual like your uptight ass." Danny said, earning a few giggles from the rest of the table (Dash, Star, Kwan, and Valerie). _What am I doing here? These people aren't my friends. _Danny thought.

Just then, a man, probably the manager, walked onto the stage. He had dark hair and a "Nasty Burger" uniform on.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to the Nasty Burger's first "Last Night of Summer Special". We all dread going back to school, so let's make the best of this last night of freedom!" The man said as applause thundered. "We have set up a karaoke stage so you'll have fun on this last night of freedom. So, who wants to sing first?"

Paulina immediately got up from her seat and shouted, "Oh, me! Me!" _If I can't charm Danny with my good looks, then I'll impress him with my singing voice. Then we can be together. _Paulina thought as she ran up to the stage.

She went up and whispered the song she wanted to sing in the man's ear. The man smiled, handed her the microphone which she greedily snatched, and went to set up the song. (A/N I do not own "Here for the Party" by Gretchen Wilson.)

**_Well I'm an eight ball shootin' double fisted drinking son of a gun _****_I wear my jeans a little tight  
Just to watch the little boys come undone  
I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band  
Gonna get a little crazy just because I can_**

Danny rolled his eyes. _Typical. Next thing you know, she'll claim to be a redneck_. He thought with a chuckle.

**_You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leavin 'til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here  
I'm here for the party_**

Danny was already tired of Paulina's voice and began to look around to see who was there.

_**I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good  
And if I gave em half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would  
I've been waiting all week just to have a good time  
So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines**_

_That's odd. She usually brags about how much prettier she is than everyone else_. Danny thought after hearing "I may not be a ten".

**_You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leavin 'til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here  
I'm here for the party_**

Danny rolled his eyes as he realized Dash couldn't take his eyes off Paulina on the stage. Dash had the biggest crush on Paulina, but everytime he asked her out, she said "No, I want Danny". His jealousy was the reason he usually beat the crap out of Danny.

**_Don't want no purple hooter shooter just some jack on the rocks  
Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk_**

_What's a 'purple hooter shooter'?_ Danny though as he listened to the song instead of concentrating on Paulina.

**_You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leavin' 'til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
I'm here_**

_Get you some of what?_ Danny snickered in his head. He'd gotten tired and resorted to making fun of the song to keep himself entertained.

_**I, I, You know I'm here for the  
And I ain't leavin 'til they throw me out (It's time to throw me out)  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here  
I'm here for the party**_

_You're here for the party but it's been canceled._ Danny snickered

**_I'm here for the party  
I'm here for the party  
It's time to throw me out  
I'm here for the party  
It's time to throw me out  
I'm here for the party, yea_**

_It was time to throw you out a LONG time ago_. Danny sneered.

The song finished and Paulina walked off the stage to her seat

The man came up on the stage again. "Thank you for that… erm… interesting performance. Up next we have a surprise duet! I'll pick 2 members from the audience at random and they have to come up here and sing the prepared duet." The man said as he scanned the crowds.

"YOU!" he said pointing at Danny. _Oh shit._

"And You!" the man said, pointing to a Goth girl trying to hide in the back. _She's pretty._ Danny though as he and the Goth girl were pushed up on stage.


	2. They meet

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Danny Phantom or any songs in this fic.

Chapter 2: They Meet

The man came up on the stage again. "Thank you for that… erm… interesting performance. Up next we have a surprise duet! I'll pick 2 members from the audience at random and they have to come up here and sing the prepared duet." The man said as he scanned the crowds.

"YOU!" he said pointing at Danny. _Oh shit._

"And You!" the man said, pointing to a Goth girl trying to hide in the back. _She's pretty._ Danny though as he and the Goth girl were pushed up on stage.

They were pushed onto the stage by the crowd and the employees. A second mike stand and screen were brought out to display the words. Danny watched in mock horror as the song title and artist appeared on the screen

"Let Love Lead the Way" by The Spice Girls. (A/N I do not and never will own this song or Danny Phantom)

The gothic girl looked just as surprised as he was with the song, but grabbed the mike none-the-less. (A/N If you haven't figured out who the goth girl is by now, you're a moron!) Danny grabbed his mike and waited for the music.

Danny: _**What makes this**_ _**world go round? **_

_**Will the answer let her down?**_

_**She is so sweet and young and her life has just begun**_

Sam: _**What does her future hold? **_

_**That's a story left unknown. **_

_**Will she make it through her days?**_

Both: _**Let our love lead the way.**_

Sam: _**Part of me laughs**_

Danny: _**ooh**_

Sam: _**Part of me cries**_

_**Part of me wants to question why**_

Danny: _**question why**_

Sam: _**Why is there joy?**_

_**Why is there pain?**_

_**Why is there sunshine then the rain?**_

Danny:_** One day**_

Sam: _**One day you're here**_

_**Next you are gone**_

Danny: _**are gone**_

Both: _**No matter what we must go on**_

_**Just keep the faith**_

_**And let love lead the way**_

Danny: _**Everything will work out fine**_

_**If you let love**_

Both: _**love lead the way**_

Danny: _**Sitting there all alone**_

_**In the window of her room**_

_**Watching the world go by**_

_**brings tears to her eyes**_

Sam: _**All she sees is hurt and pain and she wants to break the chains.**_

Danny: _**She'll keep pressing everyday**_

_**And she'll find her own sweet way**_

Sam: _**Part of me laughs**_

Danny: _**I laugh**_

Sam: _**Part of me cries**_

Danny: _**I cry**_

Sam: _**Part of me wants to question why**_

Danny: _**wants to**_ _**question why**_

Sam: _**Why is there joy?**_

_**Why is there pain?**_

Danny: _**So much pain**_

Sam: _**Why is there sunshine then the rain?**_

Danny:_** Sunshine then the rain**_

Sam: _**One day you're here**_

Danny: _**You're here**_

Sam: _**Next you are gone**_

Danny: _**you're gone**_

Sam: _**No matter what we must go on**_

Danny: _**I will go on**_

Sam: _**Just keep the faith**_

Danny: _**Keep your faith**_

Sam: _**And let love lead the way**_

Danny: _**I know, I know, I know, I know**_

Sam: _**You can be all that**_

_**And still can be who you are**_

Danny: _**You've gotta know for sure**_

_**That it isn't make believe**_

Sam:_** You may feel weak**_

_**But you are strong**_

Danny: _**Don't you give up, girl**_

_**If you keep holding on**_

_**You'll never belong**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**Cuz it lies deep in your heart, Yeah**_

Sam: _**Part of me laughs**_

_**Part of me Cries**_

Danny: _**I cry**_

Sam: _**Part of me wants to question why**_

Danny: _**Question why**_

Sam: _**Why is there joy?**_

Danny: _**So much joy**_

Sam: _**Why is there pain?**_

Danny: _**So much pain**_

Sam: _**Why is there sunshine then the rain**_

Danny: _**Sunshine then the rain**_

Sam: _**One day you're here**_

Danny: _**You're here**_

Sam: _**Next you are gone**_

Danny: _**You're gone**_

Sam: _**No matter what we must go on**_

Danny: _**We will**_

Sam: _**Just keep the faith and**_

Both: _**Let love lead the way**_

Danny: _**Lead the way**_

_**Everything will work out fine**_

_**If you let love**_

Both: _**Love lead the way**_

_**Love lead the way**_

_**Love lead the way**_

The song ended and they walked off stage together to great applause.

"That was amazing! Your voice is so angelic!" Danny said. He could tell she was different from other girls and not just in the way she dressed. Danny finally got a chance to take in what she was wearing since the song started. She was wearing silver tipped combat boots, purple leggings, a black and green plaid skirt, a black belly-bearing tank top with a purple oval in the middle, a black choker, and a black wristband on each wrist. She had short black hair with a tiny ponytail at the top, and sparkling amethyst eyes.

"You didn't sound too bad yourself. I'm Sam by the way." She said with a half-smile.

"I-I'm D-Danny. Uh… What g-grade are you in?" Danny asked, trying to make conversation.

"9th, you?" she said, unsure where he was headed with this.

"Same here! Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow!" Danny stated enthusiastically.

The crowd broke through their conversation, "Encore! Encore!"

"Well, we better give them what they want. Let's take separate encores! Ok? I have a song picked already."

"Uh… sure. Whatever." Danny told her sounding disappointed.

Seeing his sudden disappointment, Sam decided to cheer him up. "I'll tell you what, meet me here after school tomorrow and we'll hang out."

Danny's face brightened. "I'd like that" He said just before she took off towards the stage once again.


	3. Encores

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Danny Phantom or any songs in this fic.

"Regular speech"

**_Song lyrics_**

_Actions during song_

_thoughts_

Chapter 3: Encores

The crowd broke through their conversation, "Encore! Encore!"

"Well, we better give them what they want. Let's take separate encores! Ok? I have a song picked already."

"Uh… sure. Whatever." Danny told her sounding disappointed.

Seeing his sudden disappointment, Sam decided to cheer him up. "I'll tell you what, meet me here after school tomorrow and we'll hang out."

Danny's face brightened. "I'd like that" He said just before she took off towards the stage once again.

Sam ran on stage while the crowd cheered, still screaming "Encore!"

She grabbed the mike and kicked the stand off stage. She set up the song and waited for the song to start. (A/N I do not own "Rockstar" by Destiny Hope (Miley) Cyrus (Hannah Montana))

_**Yeah, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh yeah yea yea ehh…**_

_**Whoo!**_

_**Sometimes I walk a little faster **_

_**Than the school hallway**_

_**Just to get next to you**_

_Sam ran up close to the other mike stand_

_**Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning**_

_**Dressed to impress you **_

_**Guess you don't notice**_

_**Guess you don't need this**_

_Sam motioned to herself_

_**How'd ya not see it?**_

_Sam pretended to rip her eyes out_

_**Whatcha missing?**_

_Sam made a brain-dead face_

_**On the outside shyin' away**_

_Sam pretended to shyly walk away_

_**On the inside dyin' to say**_

_Sam made a pained face, bent her knees and pretended to scream_

_**I'm unusual, not so typical, way too smart to be waiting around**_

_**Tai Chi practices**_

_Sam moved her arms like she was pushing something away_

_**Snowboard champion**_

_Sam moved her arms from a fake Tai-Chi position to a fake snowboarding position_

_**I could fix a flat on your car**_

_Sam pretended to use the mike as a torque wrench_

_**I might even be a rockstar**_

_Sam brought the mike to her mouth and sang normally for a bit_

_**I might even be a rockstar**_

_**Sometimes I wish that when the phone rings**_

_Sam pretended to talk on a cellphone_

_**That it would be you sayin', "Let's hang out"**_

_**Then you confess that there's somethin' special between us**_

_**Why don't we find out?**_

_**You don't even know me**_

_**Guess ya don't need me**_

_**Why ya not seein'?**_

_Sam pretended to rip her eyes out_

_**Whatcha missin'?**_

_Sam made a brain-dead face_

_**On the outside shyin' away**_

_Sam pretended to shyly walk away_

_**On the inside dyin' to say**_

_Sam made a pained face, bent her knees and pretended to scream_

_**I'm unusual, not so typical, way too smart to be waiting around**_

_**Tai Chi practices**_

_Sam moved her arms like she was pushing something away_

_**Snowboard champion**_

_Sam moved her arms from a fake Tai-Chi position to a fake snowboarding position_

_**I could fix a flat on your car**_

_Sam pretended to use the mike as a torque wrench_

_**I might even be a rockstar (a rockstar)**_

_Sam brought the mike to her mouth and sang normally for a bit_

_**If you only knew the real me**_

_**I might even be a rockstar**_

_**I'm tellin' you that we are meant to be**_

_Sam pointed to herself and then to Danny_

_**Oh wouldn't it be nice if you could see**_

_**That I really am a rockstar**_

_Sam brought the mike to her mouth and sang normally_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_Sam pumped her left arm in the air twice_

_**Whoo!**_

_**Yeah I really am a rockstar**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Ha a rockstar**_

_**I'm unusual, not so typical, way too smart to be waiting around**_

_**Tai Chi practices**_

_Sam moved her arms like she was pushing something away_

_**Snowboard champion**_

_Sam moved her arms from a fake Tai-Chi position to a fake snowboarding position_

_**I could fix a flat on your car**_

_Sam pretended to use the mike as a torque wrench_

_**Rockin' it where ever we are**_

_**Yeah yeah cuz I really am a rockstar**_

_**Cuz I really am a rockstar**_

_**I am a rockstar**_

_**Whoa-ho-uh-oh**_

Sam walked off stage and towards Danny. Paulina saw this and decided enough was enough. She got out of her seat and confronted Sam before she got to Danny.

"I don't know who you think you are, but stay away from my Danny, goth-freak!" Paulina said coldly.

Sam just smiled. "You must be crazy if you think Danny would fall for a shallow witch like yourself."

"Oh no! You did not just call me 'shallow' did you?" Paulina snarled.

"If you mean I could stand in a puddle of you and not get my feet wet, than yes." Sam stated with a fake cheerful smile. Sam had enough of the conceited witch that was Paulina, bypassed her and headed for Danny.

"Here ya go Danny," Sam said with a wink as she handed Danny the mike, also making sure Paulina was watching. "I warmed them up for ya."

Sam held a triumphant look as Paulina's face turned red with anger.

Danny walked on stage with a dreamy look on his face as he set the karaoke machine for a "random" song (A/N: I picked the songs out before-hand. Please don't hate me!).

Danny walked up to the screen and watched as the song and artist again appeared on the screen.

"See you again" by Destiny Hope Cyrus ("Miley" is just a stage name. Destiny Hope is her real name)

(A/N: I changed the words "Lesley" to "Tucker" and "Miley" to "Danny" and "She's" to "He's" in the song. Other than that, it's unchanged)

_**I got my sights set on you**_

_Danny pointed to Sam with his free hand_

_**And I'm ready to aim**_

_**I have a heart that will**_

_Danny brought his hand down to his heart_

_**Never be tame**_

_**I knew you were somethin' special**_

_**When ya spoke my name**_

_**Now I can't wait to see you again**_

_Danny pointed at Sam again_

_**I've got no way of knowing when something is right**_

_**I feel like I must've known you in another life**_

_**Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes**_

_**Now I can't wait to see you again**_

_Danny pointed at Sam with his free hand_

_**The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down**_

_Danny looked down_

_**I st-st-studdered when you asked when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout**_

_Danny kept his head down and pretended to stutter_

_**Felt like I couldn't breathe, You asked what's wrong with me**_

_Danny brought his free hand to his throat and pretended to choke_

_**My best friend Tucker said, "Oh He's just bein' Danny"**_

_**The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself**_

_**My heart can't rest 'til then**_

_Danny brought his free hand to his heart_

_**Whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again**_

_Danny brought his hand up from his heart and pointed to Sam_

_**I got this crazy feeling, deep inside**_

_**When you called and asked to see me, tomorrow night**_

_Danny pretended to talk on a cellphone_

_**I'm not a mind reader, but I'm readin' the signs**_

_**And you can't wait to see me again**_

_Danny pointed to Sam and then to himself_

_**The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down**_

_Danny looked down_

_**I st-st-studdered when you asked when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout**_

_Danny kept his head down and pretended to stutter_

_**Felt like I couldn't breathe, You asked what's wrong with me**_

_Danny brought his free hand to his throat and pretended to choke_

_**My best friend Tucker said, "Oh He's just bein' Danny"**_

_**The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself**_

_**My heart can't rest 'til then**_

_Danny brought his free hand up to his heart_

_**Whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again**_

_Danny brought his hand up from his heart and pointed to Sam_

_**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim**_

_Danny pointed to Sam with his free hand _

_**The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down**_

_Danny looked down_

_**I st-st-studdered when you asked when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout**_

_Danny kept his head down and pretended to stutter_

_**Felt like I couldn't breathe, You asked what's wrong with me**_

_Danny brought his free hand to his throat and pretended to choke_

_**My best friend Tucker said, "Oh He's just bein' Danny"**_

_**The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself**_

_**My heart can't rest 'til then**_

_Danny brought his free hand up to his heart_

_**Whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again**_

_Danny brought his hand up from his heart and pointed to Sam_

_**See you again**_

_**Whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again**_

Danny finished the song while everyone applauded, even a blushing Sam. He walked off the stage and started towards Sam.

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta go and check in or my sister will have a heart attack." Danny told her. "Danny where have you been?" He said mocking his sister.

"Yeah I guess so," Sam said chuckling. "I gotta go too before my parents call in the SWAT team."

They went their separate ways, both hoping to see each other in school tomorrow.


	4. Lust

I would like to thank my reviewers: LoveInsanity, Luiz4200, Phantom'sShadow94, and TiffanyPhantom.

I was self-conscious about my writing until now. I had a little trouble writing this chapter. From here on in the story, I've got a slight idea of what I'm doing. I know the songs appearing and how to weave them in. I might change things around a bit, but the end will be the same. I'm revealing that the last song in the story is "Let's get it started" by the Black Eyed Peas.

Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the songs that appear in this fic. My name isn't Butch and I'm not the head of a greedy record label company.

* * *

Danny walked down the stairs the next morning with a dreamy look on his face. Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table. She saw this and smiled 

"Okay, loverboy. Who is she?" Jazz asked.

"How do you girls do that?" Danny asked, snapping out of his trance.

"I've seen enough guys with a look like that on their faces to know what it means." Jazz stated nonchalantly.

"Her name is Sam and she's…. different." Danny said, back in his trance-like state.

"Well, get ready for school, loverboy. I'm driving you in so you don't hurt yourself. I'll be waiting in the car."

Danny stood there for a minute before realizing what she was gonna do.

"Hey! Get back here! You're not leaving without me!" Danny shouted as he grabbed his bookbag and ran after her.

Later...

Danny walked into his homeroom and sat down near the back. He had gotten his schedule in the mail last week. His homeroom teacher was someone named "Mr. Lancer". The teacher walked in, a heavyset overweight man with a bald head, a light blue dress shirt, gray slacks and black shoes.

"Good morning class! I'm Mr. Lancer and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year!" the heavyset man said with a fake smile.

A girl suddenly dashed into the room breathing heavily. It was Sam!

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer, My parents were trying to force me to wear pink!" She said as she breathed heavily.

Mr. Lancer was shocked at how much venom she said the word "Pink" with, but quickly regained his composure.

"Ah…" Mr. Lancer looked at his list. "You must be Ms. Manson. Your previous school warned me about you. Let me warn you now. I don't take crap from any student. Any infractions will result in a detention."

Sam just stared at him with an indifferent look on her face. "Than you won't have to worry about me unless the school doesn't do something I feel is morally wrong!"

A few students gasped at her outburst. She had guts!

"They warned me you don't get intimidated easily and they did not lie. Take a seat next to…" He looked at the list again and who was sitting where. "Mr. Fenton over there."

Her eyes traveled until violet locked onto sky blue.

"With pleasure." She growled in a seductive voice as she took her seat next to Danny.

Music started up from nowhere. (A/N watch a few musicals. It's not that uncommon) Sam recognized the music, kicked her chair and began to sing. (A/N I do not own "Toxic" by Britney Spears)

_**Baby, can't you see**_

_**I'm calling**_

_Sam pulled out her black Nokia cellphone and pretended to talk_

_**A guy like you**_

_Sam pointed to Danny_

_**Should wear a warning**_

_**It's dangerous**_

_**I'm fallin'**_

_**There's no escape**_

_**I can't wait**_

_**I need a hit**_

_**Baby, give me it**_

_**You're dangerous**_

_Sam pointed to Danny again_

_**I'm lovin' it **_

Too high 

_Sam jumped on her desk as everyone else did the same_

_**Can't come down**_

_**Losing my head**_

_Sam grabbed her head and shook furiously_

_**Spinning 'round and 'round**_

_Sam began spinning on her desk as fast as she could and jumped down_

_**Do you feel me now**_

_Sam grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt, pulled him down to the ground with her and kissed him as everyone else jumped off their desks_

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under 

_Sam kneeled down as everyone else did the same and jumped back up_

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_Sam poked Danny in the chest_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic**_

_**And I love what you do**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic **_

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup 

_Sam grabbed a water bottle and took a sip_

_**Slowly**_

_**It's taking over me**_

_Sam stood there and faked convulsions_

Too high 

_Sam jumped on her desk as everyone else did the same_

_**Can't come down**_

_**It's in the air**_

_**And it's all around**_

_**Can you feel me now**_

_Sam jumped off her desk, grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt, pulled him down to the ground with her and kissed him as everyone else jumped off their desks_

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under 

_Sam kneeled down as everyone else did the same and then jumped back up_

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_Sam poked Danny in the chest_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic**_

_**And I love what you do**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic **_

Don't you know that you're toxic 

_Sam again grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt and pulled him into a kiss_

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under 

_Sam kneeled down as everyone else did the same and then jumped back up_

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_Sam poked Danny in the chest_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic**_

_Sam again grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt and pulled him into a kiss**  
**_

_**With a taste of your lips**_

_**I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic I'm slipping under**_

_Sam kneeled down as everyone else did the same and then jumped back up_

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_Sam poked Danny in the chest_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic**_

__

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now 

_Sam pulled Danny into a quick kiss as the song ended_

Sam picked up her chair and sat back in it. Everyone else sat back down too and acted as though nothing happened except for Danny and Sam. Sam had a dreamy content look on her face, as did Danny. This is going to be an interesting day. Danny thought as he looked at Sam in a daze.

* * *

How'd I do? I originally planned this song for Paulina and was going to put it in later and make this a filler chapter. Oh well, Unplanned surprises. Read and Review please! 


	5. Lunch, Portals, and Parents Oh my!

Thanks to all my reviewers again! TiffanyPhantom, Thanks for the ideas. I've added another song to the soundtrack… "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne.

Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the songs that appear in this fic.

* * *

Mr. Lancer ignored Sam's display of affection to Danny and passed out some papers.

"This is for the upcoming school talent show. Tryouts start tomorrow." He stated as if nothing had happened.

Danny got an idea and whispered to Sam, "We should totally enter. We'd have it in the bag."

Sam nodded and raised her hand. "Um… Mr. Lancer? Can 2 people do a routine together?"

" Of course Samantha." He stated.

"Don't. Call. Me. Samantha. My name is Sam!" she roared.

_That's what I like about her… She isn't afraid to speak her mind._ Danny thought in a lust-filled gaze.

They filled out the entry form, handed it in and walked out to their next class. Danny and Sam compared their schedules and found they didn't have any classes together until after lunch. So… Danny went through the day not paying attention to the teachers and daydreaming about Sam.

Later, at lunch… Danny had gotten his lunch and was wondering where to sit. Paulina and Sam called over to him from different sides of the lunchroom.

"Danny! Over here! Sit with the cool kids!" Paulina shouted

"Forget that shallow witch Danny and sit with me." Sam called

"Umm… Uhhh… What should I do Tucker?" Danny asked his African-American friend next to him. Tucker wasn't considered cool, but he was Danny's best friend. He wore a long sleeve yellow shirt, gray cargo pants, hiking boots, a red beret and glasses.

"You're on your own here dude." Tucker said as he walked towards Sam.

Danny started to walk towards Paulina when music started up again out of nowhere. _Where does this music keep coming from?_ Danny thought as Sam started to sing again. (A/N I do not own "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne)

_**Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
**_

"Where is this music coming from?" Danny yelled.

_**  
Chill out whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become**_

Danny started listening to the song as he realized it wasn't going to stop until he got the point.__

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You try to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are aren't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Try to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You try to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  


Danny turned around and walked over to eat lunch with Sam, leaving a furious Paulina behind.

"I have to find a way to take Danny back from that loser goth bitch… Hmm… I've got it! I'll have to wait for the right time to do it though…" Paulina smirked not realizing she just had a conversation with herself.

The rest of the day, Danny and Sam walked around holding hands and were in a seemingly impenetrable bubble of happiness.

Later, at the Nasty Burger…

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting at a booth eating their food, Tucker had his 3 hamburgers, Sam had her salad, and Danny had a regular Nasty Burger and some fries. Tucker and Sam had already had their argument and Danny got them to stop fighting.

"So Danny, What do your parents do for a living?" Sam asked trying to make conversation.

"Uhh… Their ghost hunters, but they do more inventing than actual hunting. They're supposed to be working on this 'Ghost Portal' thing right now." Danny said, not feeling right about lying.

"Oh cool! Why don't we see if they're done yet?" Sam said excited that Danny's parents didn't have normal day-jobs.

"They said they were going to finish it today, so we might as well see them turn it on." Danny said as if it was no big deal.

"Let's go then!" Tucker shouted as he and Sam dashed out of the restaurant and towards Danny's house.

Danny rushed after his friends, still trying to eat his food as he ran. He caught up to them a few minutes later and from there they walked to Danny's house. They soon arrived at a blue house with a big neon "Fentonworks" sign jutting out from the side.

"Yup, I've tried to convince them to take down the giant neon sign but no such luck." Danny stated solemnly.

"Why would you want them to take it down? I think it's cool." Sam said with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

"Well, let's go inside then." Danny said as he led them inside and down to the lab (A/N cough-basement-cough).

"Mom, Dad! I'm home. Me and my friends wanted to see the new portal." Danny shouted as the walked into the house.

"We're in the lab kids." A feminine voice sounded.

The trio went to the lab and saw Danny's parents working on a portal-type-thing.

A woman with short auburn hair and violet eyes walked towards them. She was wearing a teal and black jumpsuit.

"Hi sweetie, Hi Tucker. Who's your new friend?" she asked.

"Hi Mom. This is Sam. We met last night at the Nasty Burger." Danny said before Sam could speak.

"So this is the girl that stole my little Danny's heart last night." She said ruffling a blushing Danny's hair. "Call me Maddie or Mrs. F."

A burly man in an orange and black jumpsuit came out of the portal. "Maddie it's done! You kids came just in time to see us turn this bad boy on!"

Maddie grabbed a cable as the burly man grabbed another. "Finally Jack, all our years of hard work pay off!"

They connected the cables, there was a fizzle and a few sparks but nothing happened.

"That's not right. Jack, come upstairs and check the calculations with me."

The odd pair went upstairs to check their work leaving 3 unsupervised teens in the lab with the non-functioning portal.


	6. Best of Both Worlds

Thank you all! The reviews are awesome! Thanks for the suggestion Luiz4200. I thought this chapter would go without a song.

I now present chapter 6 "Best of both worlds"

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. All I own is a fantastic plot

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at the non-functioning portal.

Tucker walked to a blackboard with equations for the portal. He began typing furiously on his PDA until…

"Hmm… that's weird." Tucker said.

"What's weird, Tuck?" Danny asked

"Your parents calculations are spot-on. In theory, it should work." Tucker stated matter-of-factly.

"Danny, maybe you can check it out and see what's wrong." Sam said as she tossed Danny a white and black jumpsuit from a rack of jumpsuits his parents had. "And wear this for protection."

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Danny asked as he put on the jumpsuit.

As soon as Danny finished zipping up the jumpsuit, Sam pushed him into the portal. Danny tripped and accidentally hit the "on" switch. The machine roared to life.

"Sam… What's going on-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny screamed as raw ectoplasm surged through his body, causing untold amounts of pain.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker screamed. The screaming went on for what seamed like hours until finally a ghostly figure emerged from the portal. He walked a few feet out of the portal and collapsed on the floor.

Several hours later…

Danny awoke to panicked screams.

"Danny! Dude is that you? Please wake up!"

"Danny! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you in there!"

"Sam? Tucker?" Danny weakly replied. "What happened?"

Both Sam and Tucker were speechless, but Sam spoke up first after an awkward silence.

"I pushed you into the portal, but something happened, and you screamed, and I was so scared, and… well, look for yourself" She said motioning to a mirror on the wall.

Danny floated over to the mirror and screamed again. His midnight black hair was now snow-white, his morning blue eyes were now glowing ectoplasm green, and the colors of his jumpsuit were reversed making the main color black with white gloves, boots, and belt and a silver "DP" symbol in the middle.

"I can't be a ghost!" he shouted. Just then two rings of silvery blue light developed around his waist and separated, one traveling up and the other down. When the light disappeared, Danny stood there in all his black haired, blue eyed, T-shirt wearing glory.

Music started up again and Danny began to sing. (A/N This follows the tune of "Best of Both Worlds" by Destiny Hope Cyrus (Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana)). I do not own "Best of Both Worlds")

_**Oh yea  
Come on **_

You take the air out front  
Hottest fans, everyone, every age

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun  
Its really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But fightin' ghosts you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you take out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to school premiers (is that Paulina Sanchez?)  
Hear your saves on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But schools cool cuz nobody knows

Yea you get to be a small town boy  
But big time when you fight evil ghosts

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you take out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea the best of both  
You got the best of both  
Come on the best of both

Who would of thought that a boy like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you take out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both boys  
Mix it all together  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds 

The song finished and Sam and Tucker swore they wouldn't tell a soul about what happened. Danny knew that his life would be forever changed on that day. The rest of the day went by pretty normally… well as normal as they can get when your best friend is falling through floors, turning invisible, and floating instead of walking half the time.

"So, what are you gonna do with your new powers?" Sam asked while they were playing video games.

"I don't know. I'll probably end up fighting ghosts, and sending them to the ghost world. Everything happens for a reason, Sam." Danny stated non-chalantly.

"I'm sorry again for pushing you in." Sam said with a solemn face.

"Don't give it a second thought. I would've gone in there on my own anyways." Danny said while rubbing her back.

"Will you two lovebirds stop flirting and make out already?" Tucker said, finally sick of waiting.

"Fine." Danny and Sam said. They leaned forward, intending for a quick kiss, but it indeed turned into a make-out session. Tucker pulled out his PDA and snapped a few photos for use as blackmail later.

They broke out of their kiss, gasping for air.

"That was... wow!" They both said in unison.

Tucker, Finally having got what he wanted, asked "So what song are you two gonna sing at the try-outs?"

Danny stared off into space with a dreamy look on his face as did Sam. They snapped back to reality and blushed, realizing what just happened.

"Oh... uhh... I don't know. Sam?" said Danny

Danny and Sam talked about it and now knew exactly what song to sing at the school's talent show tryouts. They just hoped Danny's new powers wouldn't seal their fate. Little did they know that Danny's new ghost powers were just the start of their problems.


	7. Try outs from hell part 1

Chapter 7: Try-outs from hell part 1 

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a "laziness spell". I think I might add more songs, again, I'm not entirely sure. I might add "Nobody's Perfect" and "Old Blue Jeans" both by Destiny Hope Cyrus (Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana)). Yes Destiny is her real name. My uncle Bill has met her and her dad and Destiny Hope is her real name. Miley is a nickname based on her dad's old nickname for her "Smiley". I might change the last song from "Let's get it started" by the Black Eyed Peas to "Life is a party" by Aaron Carter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of these songs.

* * *

Danny had a tougher day than normal the next day. His dad forced him to take the new "Fenton Thermos" with him to school in case a ghost showed up. Danny grudgingly took it mumbling something about ghosts not existing.

In Chemistry, his hands kept going intangible which sent the beakers and test tubes crashing to the floor. He blamed it on being a klutz, which, surprisingly, worked but got him banned from all fragile school property for life.

He also almost fell through the hallway floor 12 times and he would've if Tucker and Sam hadn't pulled him up halfway through.

Right now Danny was hiding his now-invisible arm and waiting for 7th period to end. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! _YES! It's finally 2:15! This horrible day is over. Now for the try-outs._ Danny thought as he rushed out of the room and waited by Sam's locker.

Sam walked by, grabbed Danny's hand and they walked to the auditorium hand in hand. They pushed open the double doors to the auditorium, sat in the middle, and waited for their turn. There were good acts and there were horrible acts. Sam sneaked a look at the list to see when Her and Danny would try out. She snickered because they were right after Paulina.

Meanwhile, in Danny's parent's lab… a figure emerged from the portal. She had blue skin, and blue hair tied in a flaming ponytail. She wore tight black leather pants, gray platform boots with skulls painted on them, a midriff-bearing black tartan tank top, and an elbow length black glove on her left arm. A guitar strap went across her chest, holding a blue electric guitar with pink flames on it.

"Ember's back bitch! And she's ready to rock!" The blue-haired pop star said as she floated through the ceiling.

Paulina walked on stage and pushed the play button on a small boombox and sang. (A/N I do not own "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne)

_**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend **_

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfkin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again)  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again)

'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'? Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey 

Paulina then walked off-stage to her applause giving Danny a wink. Danny rolled his eyes and walked to the stage with Sam. They stopped as they saw a figure appear on stage.

"Now that that amateur's off the stage, I'll show you a real performance!" The blue-haired pop star said as she pulled out her guitar…


	8. RemEmber Kryptonite? TOFH P2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one up… I hate writer's block

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one up… I hate writer's block. The next update will be so much quicker… I PROMISE! I now give you "Casper High Musical" chapter 8.

Chapter 8: RemEmber Kryptonite?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the songs that appear in this fanfic.

* * *

Ember appeared on stage after Paulina walked off.

"That was horrible! Now let me show you a real performance!… The Ember McLain way!" The blue-skinned pop star said with a grimace.

Danny looked Ember up and down before exchanging glances as Ember grabbed her electric guitar. Ember struck her chords and sang. (A/N I do not own "RemEmber" by Ember McLain… Butch Hartman does… I think…)

_**Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh! **_

_**It was, it was September.**_

_**Wind blows, the dead leaves fall. **_

_**To you, I did surrender. **_

_**Two weeks, you didn't call. **_

_**Your life, goes on without me.**_

_**My life, a losing game.**_

_**But you should, you should not doubt me. **_

_**You will remember my name . . .**_

Danny looked at the people in the auditorium seats waiting their turn, then at Sam. They had become mesmerized by her song. Realization hit Danny. Sam would never even think of liking such an over-dressed pop diva… and the blue skin and flaming ponytail pretty much gave away that Ember's a ghost. Danny immediately grabbed his Fenton Thermos and ran off to go ghost without anyone seeing.

_**Oh, Ember, you will remember. **_

_**Ember, one thing remains. **_

_**Ember, so warm and tender **_

_**You will remember my name **_

_**Your heart, your heart has ventured. **_

_**You're wrong, now bare the shame. **_

_**Like bad dreams, **_

_**In cold December, **_

_**Nothing but ashes remain **_

Danny searched high and low to get to an area without people but to no avail.

_**Oh, Ember, you will remember. **_

_**Ember, one thing remains. **_

_**Ember, so warm and tender **_

_**You will remember my name**_

Danny finally found a safe place and concentrated. In no time, the bluish-silver rings appeared at his waist as his regular clothes were replaced by a black, white, and silver jumpsuit. His jet-black hair turned snow white and his ocean blue eyes turned neon green.

_**Oh-woo-oh-woo,  
Ember, you will remember! **_

_**Ember, one thing remains! **_

_**Ember, so warm and tender, **_

_**you will remember my name! **_

_**Yeah, you will remember my name!**_

Danny appeared behind her as the song ended and sucked her, ponytail-first, into the thermos as she screamed "You will remember my name!" Danny zoomed off to transform back while Paulina swooned over the new "Ghost-Boy". He came back a few moments later and ran back to Sam's side as they ascended the stairs to the stage.

"Now we have Danny and Sam performing a duet for us. What song will you two be performing?" The teacher asked.

Sam beat Danny to the answer. "We're doing a duet version of "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down" she answered as she hooked up her iPod to the boombox and played the version without the words. (A/N: Over used, I know, but I thought it fit… I don't own "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down)

Danny: _**I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon**_

_**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

Sam: _**I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
**_

Danny: _**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman**_

Sam: _**If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
**_

Danny: _**I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
**_

Both: _**Kryptonite**_

Sam: _**You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep**_

Danny: _**You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
**_

Sam: _**You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead**_

Danny: _**I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman**_

Sam: _**If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
**_

Danny: _**I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
**_

Both: _**Kryptonite**_

Danny: _**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman**_

Sam: _**If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
**_

Danny: _**I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
**_

Both: _**Kryptonite Yeah!!**_

Danny: _**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman**_

Sam: _**If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
**_

Danny: _**I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
**_

Both: _**Kryptonite**_

Danny and Sam finished the song with applause. Everyone stood up and clapped… giving them a standing ovation.

"Bravo! Bravo! You two are in!" The teacher said with excitement in her voice.

From inside Danny's Thermos, a voice was heard. "Nice performance, Dipstick!"

Paulina got up and sauntered over to Danny and Sam, who had just walked off stage.

"Nice performance babe. Here's for luck." She said with a wink before leaning into Danny. Before Danny knew what happened, she started making out with him.

Sam watched on with a horrified face as Danny slowly relaxed into the kiss. She ran off with tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. When Danny realized what happened and who he was kissing, he pulled away and ran after Sam screaming "Sam, wait!"

Paulina smirked. The boy had taken her bait hook, line and sinker.


	9. My Happy Ending

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one up… I hate writer's block

A/N: I stuck this song in here because I thought it was funny and I could weasel it in… Keep in mind this is in the Humor section as well as Romance, so why can't I have a little fun? Oh and if you've noticed, Sam gets most of the solo's. Why? Because she's my favorite character! I'm revealing Paulina and Dash's duet for the final talent show… "These Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.

A/N: "Gay Boyfriend" by the Hazzards (I put this in for a good laugh… I always crack up when hearing it…)

_**One, two, Ready? Go!**_

_**Lala la lala la lala la lala la la**_

_**I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
Cuz we can just cuddle all night**_

_**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la **_

_**It'll be a great romance**_

_**We'll go shopping and buy tight pants**_

_**You don't care how big my ass is**_

_**Just how fabulous my dress is**_

_**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near**_

_**Lala la lala la lala la lala la lala la lala la lala la lala la la**_

_**One, two**_

_**Ready? Go!**_

_**You cry at movies, on our dates**_

_**Romantic comedies sure are great**_

_**But when you're sad, I'll dry your tears**_

_**Cuz I'll always think that you are fierce**_

_**I like cigarettes and that's no gag**_

_**But you'll always be my favorite fag**_

_**You'll always be my favorite fag**_

_**You'll always be my favorite fag**_

_**Lala la lala la lala la lala la lala la lala la lala la lala la la**_

_**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend**_

_**I don't really care that you are queer**_

_**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend**_

_**I never feel lonely when you are near**_

_**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend**_

_**I don't really care that you are queer**_

_**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend**_

_**I never feel lonely when you are near**_

_**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend**_

_**I don't really care that you are queer**_

_**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend**_

_**I never feel lonely when you are near**_

Now that my random randomness is done, here's chapter 9: My Happy Ending (Gee I wonder what song he'll use? (Sarcasm))

* * *

Danny ran after Sam as fast as he could. "Sam! Wait!"

"Why? So you could kiss Paulina again? NO!" Sam yelled back as she ran. This got Danny to stop and look at the ground in remorse. Sam continued to run to her house as Danny cursed his own stupidity.

Sam reached her house and shot like a bolt up the stairs to her room. After an hour of crying, she realized crying about it was getting her nowhere. So she picked up the phone and dialed Danny's number.

The phone rang a few times before Maddie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. F. Is Danny there?"

"Oh, Hi Sam. Yes, Danny's here. Just a second. DANNY! PHONE! IT'S THAT NICE 'SAM' GIRL!"

"Coming" Danny said as he shot towards the phone. "Sam, I-"

Danny was cut-off by Sam. "Danny, before you say anything, I have to say something."

"Uh… Ok"

Sam started pouring out her heart over the phone. (A/N: I don't own "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne)

"_**Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh...**_

_**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?**_

_**Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh**_

_**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**_

_**You was everything, everything that I wanted  
And We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending...**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh oooooh..."**_

"Sam… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm a guy and my body does things I don't want it to." Danny explained. (A/N: Ahhh…. The perils of puberty)

"You know what? Maybe I over-reacted. I'm sorry too. She initiated it and it's not my fault that you're clueless to the world around you…"

"HEY!"

"It's the honest truth…"

"Sam, I have something to say too…"

"What is it, Danny?"

END CHAPTER…

* * *

A/N: This is the only cliffy I did on purpose! What will Danny say? What will be the next song? My other song choice for this chapter was "My Immortal" by Evanescence, but I "My Happy Ending" won over. Let's Review the songs used so far…

1: "Here for the party" by Gretchen Wilson (Sung by Paulina)

2: "Let Love Lead The Way" by the Spice Girls (Sung by Danny and Sam)

3: "Rockstar" by Miley Cyrus (She recently legally changed her name from Destiny Hope Cyrus to Miley Ray Cyrus) (Sung by Sam)

4: "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus (Sung by Danny)

5: "Toxic" by Britney Spears (Sung by Sam)

6: "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne (Sung by Sam)

7: "Best Of Both Worlds" by Miley Cyrus (Sung by Danny)

8: "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne (sung by Paulina)

9: "RemEmber" by Ember McLain (Sung by Ember McLain, Duh!)

10: "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down (sung by Danny and Sam)

11: "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne (Sung by Sam)

ahh… what the hell… I'll reveal another future song… Danny and Sam's duet in the talent show is…… "Bring Me To Life (Wake Me Up Inside)" by Evanescence


	10. What I've Done

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late. My computer crashed and deleted everything so I had to start again.

* * *

"Sam… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm a guy and my body does things I don't want it to." Danny explained. (A/N: Ahhh…. The perils of puberty)

"You know what? Maybe I over-reacted. I'm sorry too. She initiated it and it's not my fault that you're clueless to the world around you…"

"HEY!"

"It's the honest truth…"

"Sam, I have something to say too…"

"What is it, Danny?"

"Sam, I love you…"

"I-I-I love you too Danny."

"I have two more things to say too, Sam."

"Ok. Spill."

(A/N I do not own "What I've Done" by Linkin Park)

_**In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies**_

_**So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done**_

_**I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done**_

_**Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty  
**_

_**So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done**_

_**I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done**_

_**For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!**_

_**I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done**_

_**What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done**_

"Danny, I forgive you."

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" (A/N: insert girlish squeal here)

"Danny, I just thought of something"

"What?"

"As long as we're together, Paulina will try to break us apart. So, until the talent show, we have to at like we hate each other."

"What about outside of school? And how will we practice?"

"Out in public, we have to act like we hate each other too… or seem really upset. And we can practice at my house."

"Ok. I love you, bye."

"I love you too. Bye"

They both hung up the phones and continued their day as if nothing happened.

Danny and Sam had a hard time keeping their true feelings hidden from the school and Paulina. They went over to Sam's house every night to practice until show night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. Next chapter, the talent show begins!


	11. Bring me to Life

Danny and Sam had waited, avoided each other (and Paulina), and practiced til they couldn't sing anymore. Before they knew it, it was show night.

Sam peeked out from behind the curtains. Everyone who wasn't in the talent show was there, parents, students, the auditorium was packed.

"Hey, Tuck, are the effects set up?" (Danny)

"Yea Danny. They're ready to go off without a hitch." (Tucker)

"Danny… What if I get stage fright and can't sing?" (Sam)

Danny wrapped his arms around her frame, bringing her into a hug. "Just think of the look on Paulina's face when she sees us together on stage"

"At least we aren't first… I'd be scared out of my mind! Who's first up anyway, Danny?"

"The princess of darkness herself"

"Paulina?"

"Yup… She's doing a duet with Dash"

"I think I'm gonna need ear surgury after that performance" Sam said chuckling.

Danny and Sam watched on as Paulina and Dash walked on stage. A carribean beat started up as their song started. (A/N: I do not own "Hips don't lie" by Shakira)

Dash: _**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting**_

Paulina: _**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
**_Paulina kept swinging her hips to the infectious beat._**  
**_

Dash: **_Paulina, Paulina_**

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish,  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Paulina, Paulina**_

Paulina: **_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection _**Paulina ran her hand from her thigh up to her butt before smacking her butt. She then went back to swinging her hips

Dash: _**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**_

Paulina: _**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**_

Dash:**_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move  
your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way  
you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it_**

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Paulina, Paulina**_

Paulina: _**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**_

_**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
**__**Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
**_

Dash: _**Paulina, Paulina**_

Paulina: _**Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain**_

Dash: _**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia  
**_

Paulina: _**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia**_

Dash: _**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Paulina, Paulina**_

Paulina: _**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**_

Dash: _**Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you  
move like you come from Colombia**_

Paulina: _**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi**_

Dash: _**Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy  
a refugee like me back with the Fugees  
**__**from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for  
Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more we do snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our  
own boats**_

Paulina: _**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto**_

Dash: _**No fighting  
No fighting**_

The crowd applaused as Paulina and Dash finished the song. They bowed and exited, stage left.

Danny and Sam now walked on stage. Danny now had a chance to take in Sam's outfit. She was wearing a red and black corset-like top, bell-bottom black jeans, and black shoes with a 2 inch heel. Danny himself was dressed in regular blue jeans, his usual red and white sneakers and a black "Evanescence" band shirt.

Sam took a deep breath as the piano started up, signaling the start of the rock song. (A/N: I do not own "Bring me to life (Wake me up inside)" by Evanescence)

Sam:_**How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb**_

_**Without a soul**_  


_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home**_

Danny: _**Wake me up**_

Sam: _**Wake me up inside  
**_

Danny: _**I can't wake up  
**_

Sam: _**Wake me up inside  
**_

Danny: _**Save me  
**_

Sam: _**Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
**_

Danny: _**Wake me up  
**_

Sam: _**Bid my blood to run  
**_

Danny: _**I can't wake up  
**_

Sam: _**Before I come undone  
**_

Danny: _**Save me  
**_

Sam: _**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

**_Now that I know  
what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_**_**  
**_Danny: _**Wake me up  
**_

Sam: _**Wake me up inside  
**_

Danny: _**I can't wake up  
**_

Sam: _**Wake me up inside  
**_

Danny: _**Save me  
**_

Sam: _**Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
**_

Danny: _**Wake me up  
**_

Sam: _**Bid my blood to run  
**_

Danny: _**I can't wake up  
**_

Sam: _**Before I come undone  
**_

Danny: _**Save me  
**_

Sam: _**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Danny: _**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**_

Sam: _**Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside  
without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead...**_

Danny: _**All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me**_

Tucker started typing furiously on his PDA to signal the effects to begin

Sam: _**I've been sleeping  
a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
**_

Sparks flew up by the sides of the stage as the fireworks initiated with a loud boom. Sam's scream was heard over it though as a trap door opened beneath her. Danny grabbed her arm at the last second. Everyone in the audience gasped and wondered what would happen next.

Danny: _**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

Sam: _**Don't let me die here  
**_

Danny: _**This most be something more  
**_

Sam: _**Bring me to life **_

Danny pulled Sam up through the trap door and back onto the stage as another volley of fireworks went off.

Danny: _**Wake me up**_

Sam: _**Wake me up inside  
**_

Danny: _**I can't wake up  
**_

Sam: _**Wake me up inside  
**_

Danny: _**Save me  
**_

Sam: _**Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
**_

Danny: _**Wake me up  
**_

Sam: _**Bid my blood to run  
**_

Danny: _**I can't wake up  
**_

Sam: _**Before I come undone  
**_

Danny: _**Save me  
**_

Sam: _**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Danny: _**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
**_

Sam: _**Bring me to life **_

Sam held the last note as long as she could as the piano finished the song. The audience stood up and congratulated them with thunderous applause.

Danny and Sam bowed before walking off stage to see a fuming, speechless Paulina. Danny and Sam both blew her a raspberry before walking straight to Tucker… and knocking him down to the ground in a group hug.

"Ok, guys. You can get off me now!" Tucker said in annoyance as Danny and Sam straightened themselves out. "You two were awesome out there!"

"We couldn't have done it without you" Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on guys. We're all in this together." (A/N: High School Musical reference! I have stated before that although my musical is based on HSM, I will not ever use any of the song from it as the songs themselves suck.) Sam said as she brought the trio into another hug as someone was booed off the stage.

"I wonder who'll win?" Sam asked a few minutes later as they all waited impatiently for Principal Ishiyama to read the winners.

"In second place, Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter who performed "Hips don't lie" by Shakira.

Paulina and Dash ran up on stage excitedly as everyone applauded.

"And in first place, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson who performed "Bring me to life" by Evanescence"

Danny and Sam ran on stage as fast as they could as the applause grew thunderous. They held their trophy before engaging in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart slowly.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Danny, but there's one last thing I need to do" Sam said as she snatched the microphone from the principal. "And we couldn't have done it without our effects wizard. Tucker, get on out here"

Tucker ran out as the applause grew even louder

The trio joined hands before bowing together.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go! oh and now is a good time to point out that... I'm making a sequal! Response has been so good to this story, I thought I'd make a sequal... I'm already working on a song-list!


	12. Put your arms around me

A/N Kinda later than I wanted to post but oh well... I had a hard time figuring out the perfect ending song that would top HSM. I came across this song by accident... There's a sneeak peak at CHM2 at the end. and for a hint, CHM2 is not based on HSM2. There is NOTHING the two have in common except that their both musicals. I have the plot for CHM2 already plotted out... still coming up with a songlist. Anyway, Here's the final chapter of Casper High Musical.

Sam noticed Paulina and Dash sulking a little bit in their defeat, so she went up and whispered something in Paulina's ear. Paulina nodded and Danny, Sam, Paulina, Dash and Tucker walked outside the auditorium to the high school parking lot.

"So... How are we gonna end this fued between us?" Paulina said forcing herself not to say "Goth-freak"

"The power of Music" was Sam's reply as she popped the rear hatch on her parents Lincoln Navigator SUV. She pushed a CD into the CD player and they waited for the song to start (A/N: I do not own "Put Your Arms Around Me" by Natasha Bedingfield)

Sam: **That original feeling never went away  
That's why I'm standing here today.  
**

Paulina: **Whoa Whoa  
**

Sam: **So many up and downs  
And nothing's changed  
That's why you know I'm here to stay.  
**

Dash: **Whoa Whoa**

Sam: **So put your arms around me **_Danny put his arms around Sam as Dash did the same with Paulina. They than swung from side to side as they sang_**  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together**

**So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more then ever**

Paulina (to Dash): **Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up, Oh no, Oh no.**

Sam: **That original feeling never went away  
That's why I'm standing here today.  
Whoa Whoa**

Paulina: **Ain't nobody gonna take your place  
Only you make me feel this way**

Sam: **So many up and downs  
And nothing's changed  
That's why I know I'm here to stay.**

**Whoa Whoa**

Paulina: **Ain't nobody gonna replace  
Only you make me feel this saved**

Sam: **So put your arms around me ****  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together**

**So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more then ever**

Paulina (to Dash): **Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up, Oh no, Oh no.**

Danny: **Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up, Oh no, Oh no.**

Paulina:** I can't explain what's the glue that holds us in.  
Whoa Whoa  
I can't refrain if I had a chance to do it over again.  
Whoa Whoa**

Sam: **So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together**

**So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more then ever**

**So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together**

**So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more than ever**

Dash: **Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up ,Oh no, oh no**

Sam: **Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up , Oh no, oh no**

Sam and Paulina: **Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up **

**Oh no, oh no, no no no**

**END**

A/N: as promised... here's the sneak peek at CHM 2

The class was oddly at attention as Mr. Lancer introduced the new student

"Class, This is Valerie Grey. From Hollywood, California"

--

Valerie walked up to Sam and began to sing.

--

**"Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,"  
**--

Sam walked up to Danny with tears in her eyes as she poured her heart out

--

**"And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying"**

--

A/N: I'm not revealing any more than that though... hehehe you'll have to wait!


End file.
